Counting the Seconds
by Lipton Lee
Summary: A phone conversation on a rainy day


Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Spoilers: Through GG season six

Summary: A phone conversation on a rainy day.

**Counting the Seconds**

The phone rang and he picked up without taking his eyes off the rain coming down outside his window. "Hello?"

"Hey. What's up?"

"Counting the seconds between the thunder and the lightning."

"Raining there, too?"

"Yup."

"Weird."

"Not sop weird." He sat back. "What's up with you?"

She sighed. "Rain. Logan's in a bad mood because of it. Just wanted to talk."

"Ah. What's Princess's problem with rain?"

"It's dreary," She replied. "It's depressing."

"Not so depressing."

"He's unhappy."

"He's an Ivy League student whose father is ridiculously rich, and will give him whatever he asks for. What there to be unhappy about?"

"Money isn't everything, Jess."

"Thought it was to him."

"Well, it's not."

"My mistake."

"He's just unhappy."

"That's no good."

"He doesn't want to follow in his father's footsteps."

"He doesn't have to."

"He says he does."

"Well, he's wrong. And an idiot. No one is stuck with no choices. You and I both know that."

"Yeah, but we're different."

"Oh?"

"I always knew I wanted to be an overseas correspondent…and you…just…always knew you wanted better than you had."

"Not always."

"Mostly."

He nodded. "Mostly."

"Logan's never known what he wants to do."

"Are you sure he doesn't wanna just…do nothing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe he just wants to be a little boy, always, and to never grow up."

"Jess…"

"Maybe he just wants to party."

"He's got to want to do something more."

"Not everyone does. Especially with all the money his family has…"

"Jess…"

"We're different because we both grew up with parents who had to scrimp and save. We've seen our moms struggle to pay bills, and swallow their pride and take hand-outs. Your mom made your clothes until when?"

She sighed. "High school."

"And I've shopped at thrift stores my whole life."

She giggled. "I thought that was your style."

"It is," he chuckled. "It's the style of a kid who thanks whoever he should be thanking for five dollar pants."

She smiled. "So what does this have to do with Logan?"

"We both know that holding down a job isn't an option. It's mandatory. We need jobs to earn money to pay for food, and rent, and toilet paper…which reminds me that I'm out…" He shook his head. "Anyways, chances are, he's never had a job, because he's never needed one."

"Well…you're right there…"

"Thought so." He paused. "How unhappy is he?"

"Why?"

"I mean…is he getting angry a lot?"

"Yeah, I guess…he yells a lot."

"May I suggest running for the hills?"

"What?"

"It's only gonna get worse."

"I can handle it."

"Okay."

"What, Jess?"

"Nothing. It's just…scary. Unhappy rich boy…and you're alone with him."

"He's my boyfriend."

"You woulda never stuck around if I had a hissy fit."

"You don't have hissy fits, Jess. You act like nothing's wrong, and then run when it blows up in your face."

"Three years ago, Rory."

"And how many girls have you run from since?"

He frowned. "Uh…"

"What?"

"There…uh…haven't been any since…"

"Liar."

"No…no. Not lying."

"That's crazy."

"Not so crazy."

"Why?"

"Just haven't found anyone."

"In three years!"

"It's not like I'm good at dating…not all of us can be as suave as Logan."

"Don't start."

"Start what? You told me before that he was a whore."

She said nothing.

"…Oh…He still is a whore, then."

"Hey."

"Moody, unhappy, and cheating on you…"

"Just the once."

"Isn't that enough?"

"It's not your choice."

"That guy's a jerk."

"So you've said."

"I'm right."

"Of course you are."

"Quit humoring me."

"Spoil sport."

"Rory…"

"I...really care about him, Jess. And may I remind you that you were a jerk, too?"

"Never cheated. Ever. Never drank, either."

"Kyle's party?"

"One beer."

"And a whole lot of anger, lies and punching."

"Have I apologized for that yet?"

"Multiple times."

"May I apologize again?"

"I won't stop you."

"Good. I apologize."

"Accepted."

"But Dean started it."

"Yes, he did. And Logan started the almost fight in Hartford."

"Yup."

Rory giggled. "He tried to out-lit you."

"Yes he did," Jess grinned. "It was kind of pathetic."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you…but…yeah."

"Poor bastard had no idea."

"I really appreciate that you walked away from Logan that night…Though I wouldn't have blamed you for hitting him."

"I'm not into fighting anymore."

"Mr. Grown-Up."

"Trying."

"Me, too."

"You've always been grown up."

"I kind of lost that when I hit college…It makes me feel like an ass."

"Then maybe you and Logan are meant to be."

She said nothing.

"Rory?"

"Honestly? I don't think we are."

"No?"

"No. Not unless he gets himself together…and soon."

"Think he will?"

"Well…no…"

"Me either."

"Of course you don't," Rory laughed. "You hate him."

"Do not…well…no, yeah. I hate him."

"Mean."

"But honest."

"Which is new for you."

"Not so new."

"No, I guess not. You always tried."

"I did."

"I appreciate that, too."

"I uh…well…you know."

"I do."

"Sorry."

"I do, too."

He blinked. "You do?"

"…yeah…"

"Then what the hell are you still doing with the Princess!"

"You're in Philly!"

"So! We could do long distance!"

"We're not ready yet."

"Aw, jeez. You're not gonna use the Buffy cookie dough analogy, are you?"

"Well…?"

He sighed. "Okay. So we're cookie dough."

She smiled. "Yup. On the sheet, ready for baking. I'll let you know when we're out of the oven."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I'm holding you to that, Gilmore."

She smiled. "Oh, Dodger."

"Rain's still coming down."

"Here, too."

"Logan still hiding?"

"I think. Though he might be awake by now. I should go check."

"I wanna get back to counting."

"Okay. I guess we'll talk again soon…or not."

"Soon. Bye, Rory."

"G'night, Jess."

She hung up the phone, and sighed from her seat on the couch. Though she heard Logan open up the bedroom door, she didn't move.

END


End file.
